The Last Journey
by TheMoonThatFell
Summary: The Hero of Time is now old. He must find the new hero and teach him. But can he do it before the entire world is destroyed? Meanwhile, young man who lives with Bulblins struggles to tell the world that they are not monsters; they are as intelligent as Hylians, and they have friends and family. But he will have to fight to protect his adopted Bulblin family. (NOT On Hiatus!)
1. Chapter I

****ALL STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY****

 **BEGINNING NOTE: Before we jump into the story, I would like to say a few things. First, this does not take place inside any of the timelines. It is after Majora's Mask, but it is NOT Twilight Princess. It is its own little timeline. Second, this is my first fanfiction, so don't expect it to be great. And lastly, if you enjoy this story, please review. Give me some ideas and ask questions. You're more than welcome to.**

 **With that settled, let's begin!**

 **CHAPTER I**

The moon shined brightly over the small town of Ordon. Every light was out except for one small flame visible through the window of a house on the edge of the town, next to the forest.

Link was sneaking across the house, moving toward the cellar. He had hoped that he would not have to do this, but Malon had insisted that he stayed. She had said he was too old for adventures, and she was partially right: His skin was wrinkled (but not that much), his hair was gray, he had scars all over him, and he wore an eye patch over his left eye. He was wearing what looked like his regular tunic, but was light brown instead of green, and he wore no hat. He had a beard, as well. But he was still as strong as he was when he was young, and wiser.

 _I have to do this,_ he thought to himself as he slowly and quietly opened the door to the cellar. _I'm doing this for Malon, and Rusl, and Bo, and everyone else here… No, I'm doing this for Hyrule. And Terminia. I'm doing this for the world._ The door was open now, and he forced himself to enter. _I have to find the reincarnated hero and teach him everything I know. Without him, the world will crumble._ By then he had found his bow, the Ordon sword and shield, and his green tunic. He was not going to wear it himself; rather, he was bringing it with him to give to the new hero.

As he creeped toward the front door, he heard the floorboards creak behind him.

"LINK! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!?" Malon shouted. Link spun around and instinctively drew his sword.

"Oh, it's only you, Malon." He said. He sheathed his sword and turned around, heading for the door again.

"You haven't answered my question yet, Link. I thought we agreed that you wouldn't leave. You're all I have left…" Malon sighed.

"Malon, you don't understand. There is something evil coming. Something that is going to rip this world apart." Link turned away from her.

"Ganondorf?" Malon asked.

"No, it feels… different." He turned and looked at her. "Ganondorf wanted to rule, to control… whatever this is, it wants to destroy."

"So you're going to go and find this 'new hero'?"

"Yes."

"Well, I can't stop you. At least I can give you something to remember me…"

Malon handed him a leather wristband dyed green and gold. He put it on, and started for the door.

He could hear Malon crying as he walked away from Ordon.

*&^%$# !

Held walked through the tent flap. The Bulblin village was bustling with activity, even though it was night. The desert sand blew in the wind, and he pulled his rough scarf over most of his face. Although the sand and the dust were irritating, the cool breeze was welcome. They were lucky when they had a cool night; it was easier to sleep. But now was not the time for sleep. Some Bulblin scouts had spotted Hylian Soldiers near them, and that meant only one thing: war.

Held had lived his whole life in the Bulblin camp; and he had watched it grow. Now it was more like a city. He did not know who his father and mother were, but the Bulblins had taken him in and treated him like one of them. But the recent raids had threatened the survival of the city of Isixeko. Now, they had a whole army to deal with. King Bulblin had sent a messenger requesting aid from the other Bulblin tribes, but Held doubted they would come. Asking a Bulblin for help was basically saying, "Hi! I'm a weakling!" They had a chance, though. King Bulblin himself had asked Held to be on the front lines; he had the strategic mind of a Hylian and the deadliness of a Bulblin. He was to develop a strategy to catch the Hylian army by surprise, and the brute force of his Bulblin companions would do the rest.

But as he walked to the barracks, King Bulblin approached him and said, in his deep, scratchy voice, " _There has been a change of plan. We have reinforcements, so there is no need for an ambush. Such a thing is dishonorable anyway. You will instead be charging, with the rest of the army."_ The King paused to yell at some lazy soldiers, then continued. _"Unfortunately, we cannot avoid this battle. Some of our men are sure to be lost whether or not we charge them. We are more likely to win if we attack them first, instead of defending. I would like you to lead a group of 20 warriors. You are their commander. They are in barrack 2. Go and make sure they are ready._ King Bulblin looked around at all the people in the city, many of which were going to fall in battle. Held thought he saw a bit of sadness in the massive Bulblin's face. _"All troops must be ready at sunrise. Tomorrow, we go to war."_

 **ENDING NOTE: Well, what did you think? I know, it's a bit boring, (and short) but, as you know, tomorrow (or sometime else this week, hopefully) they go to war! It WILL get more exciting later on. And for those of you who didn't realize it, YES, Held is a Hylian. Held is actually the Xhosa word for 'hero'. Well, I guess you know what role HE'S gonna play… OR MAYBE I'M JUST TRICKING YOU! ;) MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU'LL NEVER KNOW!... Until more of the story comes out, of course.**

 **Bye-bye! Have a good thing happen to you in the next twenty years!**


	2. Chapter II

****ALL STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY****

 **BEGINNING NOTE: For those of you who want longer chapters, they will be provided. I just wanted to see if the story was actually okay when I was writing the first chapter. Plus, I was in a hurry. But now you will get better chapters!**

 **Oh, and before we start, I will to tell you that I am going to be doing a 'Reply' section before the chapter starts, where I reply to reviews. I only have two right now, but I'll answer them anyway:**

Target22 **: Thanks! I didn't think it was that good, so hearing that it was decent was a big relief. And to all you readers, you should check out Target22's story, 'A Moblin's Epic'. It's a lot better than this. :)**

Guest **: As I said, I will be lengthening the chapters. And I'm not trying to be rude or anything, but you should probably get an account. It means you can get recognized as YOU all the time, and you can write your own fanfiction. I didn't think you COULD review as a guest, so that would also be on this list, except… you… reviewed… which means this paragraph wouldn't exist if guests couldn't review… whatever! The point is you should get an account.**

 **ON WITH THE STORY!**

 **CHAPTER II**

Link walked through the dark forest, thinking about where he would first look. The air was cool and misty, giving the air the smell that is left after heavy rain. Condensation formed drops of water on the leaves of the trees above, and sometimes drops of water fell down and plopped on the ground. The trees comforted him, reminding him of his life with the Kokiri…

Suddenly, Link heard a twig snap. He froze, then looked in the direction of the sound. He couldn't see very well in the darkness, but he could barely make out a silhouette of a humanoid standing about 15 feet away from him in the darkness.

 _Maybe a couple of Bulblins are left in the forest._ Link thought. _There is also a chance that it's a bokoblin… either way, it's my enemy._

Then he drew his sword and charged.

The mystery person had no time to react; Link jumped up and kicked it in the head, sending it to the ground. He stepped on its stomach and held his sword at what was probably its throat. "Why are you following me?" Link asked, putting more pressure on its throat.

Instead of answering, it raised its knee and slammed it into the flat of Link's blade. This didn't knock Link's sword out of his hand, but it did move it enough for the spy to roll out from under him. It then drew its own sword and charged at him.

Link readied himself for the attack. When the other blade swung down, he raised his blade in defense. But the two blades never made contact.

The spy took advantage of the position Link's sword was in and swung its blade back up and around, slicing Link's right side. Link jumped back in surprise and pain. He now knew it wasn't a bokoblin: bokoblins aren't intelligent enough to make or wield swords as fine as the one this person was using, and they DEFINETELY couldn't feint like that. Bulblins, on the other hand, would be able to.

Link readied himself again, this time knowing that whoever this was, they had sword skills equal to his. The spy readied himself to attack, but Link was the one who struck first. He lunged at it, knowing what it would do. He, of course, was correct; it swung its sword at a point where he had no defense. But Link ignored his foe's sword and held his sword out straight. The enemy's sword barely connected with his shoulder, because while his sword was in the position it was in, his sword's range was farther than it would be if he was simply swinging it. So while his opponent's sword barely grazed his shoulder, HIS sword stabbed into the spy.

His intention was to stab its chest, but only succeeded in slicing its left side and cutting some of its arm. It cried out in pain; the sound turned Link's blood to ice. _Th-that's a human_ _voice!_ Link thought in surprise. _And I recognize it… that voice belongs to Rusl!_

"Rusl?" Link asked, hoping that he wasn't too hurt. "It's me, Link."

"What?!" Link heard a voice exclaim. "Well, damn it! I hope you aren't hurt."

"No, I'm fine, but we should get you to a healer. Sorry about that." Link paused for a bit, then asked: "Why were you following me, anyway?"

"Well, I couldn't let you have all the fun!" Rusl laughed. "I thought that YOU were a bokoblin or Bulbin following you!"

"So you want to come along, then?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure you're gonna need backup if what you said was true. Somethin' that's gonna destroy the world? That sounds pretty bad…"

"Wait, you heard that?!" Link said in surprise.

"Well, Malon didn't really do a good job o' keepin' her voice down." Rusl replied. "I was outside the window right after she yelled, cause' I wanted to see what was goin' on."

"Then you know what I'm trying to do. Since there's no need to explain it all, why don't we get going?" Link said.

"Let's go find this 'reincarnated hero' now." Rusl grinned. "I don't like long waits."

*&^%$# !

In the middle of Isixeko, in barrack 2, twenty Bulblins were sitting on rough beds, talking.

" _I think we should go steal some of the beer from Kakariko. We woudn't be allowed to, of course, but nobody would know."_ Ningazi said as he looked at the others.

" _You just might be the stupidest person I've ever met!"_ snarled Nentlonelo. _"We cannot disobey our king! And besides, we are all too young to drink anyways."_

Most of the others nodded in agreement, but some were on Ningazi's side. This, of course, turned into a larger argument. During the yelling, Nentlonelo was preparing himself for battle; putting armor on, grabbing his weapons, and preparing himself mentally.

Suddenly the door burst open. Held walked in and, seeing the warriors bickering, started yelling orders.

"ENOUGH!" Held shouted at them. They stopped and looked at him. "Quit arguing amongst yourselves. Pointless arguing and fighting cause weakness in an army. Plus, you idiots aren't even ready!"

That was when he noticed a single Bulblin who was ready. He was ready to take orders, and did not seem angry at all. Held immediately liked him. Good soldiers were hard to come by.

"What is your name, soldier?" Held asked him.

" _My name is Nentlonelo, sir."_ The Bulblin replied.

"Soldiers, all of you should follow Nentlonelo's example. We are about to go into combat with experienced, diciplined soldiers, and we need to win." Held announced to the rest of the group. "Even if this tribe survived, if we lost, we would get no respect, and would be viewed as weak by the other tribes."

All the soldiers put on armor and grabbed weapons, then stood in an orderly formation, ready for orders. "That's more like it."

*&^%$# !

The entire Bulblin army stood on a field, waiting for the attack. Arrows were knocked in bows, sields were raised, and everyone in the field was tense.

Then a group of Hylian soldiers appeared on the horizon.

" _CHARGE!"_ screamed King Bulblin. And everybody charged, like a giant wave rushing toward the shore. Soldiers were shouting battle cries, banging on their shields with their swords, and shooting arrows at the enemy.

When the two armies connected, it turned into complete chaos. Held sliced through ranks of Hylians, shouting orders at his men. He had a gash across his forehead and bruises all over himself. He killed countless soldiers, yet he felt no guilt. The Hylians were the ones who attacked them, after all. They were just defending.

He continued fighting, with sweat and blood pouring down his body. He didn't know who was winning or losing; he just knew that he was protecting his home. Images of Hylians slaughtering the Bulblin children in Isixeko encouraged him – almost FORCED him – to keep on battling.

And then all of a sudden it was over. At first Held was confused; the Hylian army was moving in strange formations. But then he realized they were retreating.

The Bulblins had won.

He felt like jumping and dancing for joy, but couldn't. He was much too tired. He looked around him, looked at the Bulblins who were being taken to the healer, Bulblins who were badly injured.

And then, he collapsed.


	3. Chapter III

**A/N: Hell yeah! I'm back in business, baby! Glad to be back to the Zelda fandom!**

 **If you took a single look at my profile, you'll see that I've been busy with Splatoon fanfics. In fact, I'm gonna release a new one soon! But, for now, I will return to my roots. Unfortunately for you guys, this chapter is gonna be a short one, because I'm so excited to continue and I didn't want to wait. Trust me, bigger and better chapters await. As well as an actual good plot. (Maybe.)**

 **The only reason that this is out now instead of a lot later is because of Target22. I just looked at my stories' legacy stats, and I found out that he still has that story under his alerts. This one, and all the rest, are dedicated to him; he was the first person to favorite any of my stories, and-**

 **You know what? ON WITH THE STORY!**

 **Chapter III**

Held's eyes shot open.

His vision was blurry, his head was throbbing, and his limbs needed some stretching badly; but, for some reason, he felt full of energy, almost as if he had slept for _months_. Trying to remember what the heck actually happened, he sat up only for pain to shoot through his back. A loud cracking noise resonated throughout what he could now see was the healer's tent, and the pain turned into relief. And then he remembered.

The blood, the scent of blood... there was so much. The smell still lingered in his nose. He wondered how many of his people had died in that battle. Nentlonelo had been an amazing soldier, and had followed his orders almost perfectly; as did the rest -wait, make that most- of his troop.

He attempted to stand up, but staggered and fell right back onto the hammock. He tried again, this time keeping a hand on the wall of the tent beside him, and managed to hold steady. Looking down at himself, he noticed the many bandages wrapped around his, well, _everywhere_. He must have gotten pretty badly injured...

Stepping out of the tent, the harsh desert sun hit him, full force; for the first time, he welcomed its heat and noted all the rebuilding that was happening on the whole city. Bulblins walked aroundcarrying wooden planks and poles, and many were setting up new tents. It seems they weren't completely successful in keeping the filthy Hylian bastards out.

But something was not right. It didn't feel like they had just stolen a victory; rather, the entire camp reeked of crushing defeat. And... he couldn't feel the Moonflower, either.

The Moonflower, a strange object that could reach out to anybody with its strange telekinetic powers. Anyone would feel its presence, if it were close enough. And he didn't. And suddenly, it hit him. He knew why the city was drowning in this horrible mood.

Somebody had stolen the Moonflower.

 **A/N: Yeah, yeah, I know that it's REALLY short, but I needed to put SOMETHING out. This is just a teaser, a little note saying 'Don't worry, I haven't forgotten'.** **M** **ore is coming soon.**

 **Have a good thing happen to you sometime within the next twenty years** **!**

 _ **-Fallen**_


End file.
